


While Not Hunting

by DragonxFox



Series: Can't Ignore [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonxFox/pseuds/DragonxFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How 'bout y'all let me know what ya think?</p></blockquote>





	While Not Hunting

They’d been in the same town for four weeks when Sam finally pulled Dean to the side.

"What’s going on?" he asks, chewing on his thumb as he kept an eye on his brother and their surroundings. "We ganked the ghost last week. What’s the hold up?"

Dean shrugs, moving to stand by Sam’s side. “Seemed nice,” he says. And Sam swallows the questions he has at the smile his brother gives him.

"Yeah," he replies, giving a shaky smile of his own. "Yeah, okay."

He follows Dean into the town’s main square, walking there because Dean wanted to leave the Impala back at the motel. But when he opens his mouth to ask if Dean’s feeling alright, his brother’s shoulder brushes against his - the usual amount of space between them practically gone - as Dean describes the diner he saw not too far from them.

Sam knows something is up. Because Dean is acting too happy and comfortable around him, like how they were before Stanford, but he wants and misses this Dean.

"Dude," Dean says, smacking Sam’s stomach as he points at the diner. "They got pie."

Sam snorts out a laugh. “Are you gonna forgo your burger and fries to have more pie again?”

"No," Dean says, clearly appalled."That was a one-time thing. Guy’s gotta eat."

Sam lets Dean lead, not bothering to hide his smile when his height difference lets him hold the door for his brother to go in first.

"Bitch," Dean grumbles, glaring at him as he strolls inside, straight for the first waitress he sees. "Hi," he tells her, best smile in place, "I heard you guys had some amazing pies here."

"We sure do," she says, smiling back at Dean, completely unaware of the lowgrade anger building inside Sam. "We got pecan and cherry, apple and pumpkin, too."

She’s maybe a year younger than Sam, only lipstick and mascara on her pretty little face. Dean’s excited smile is contagious and completely not flirtatious as he turns around to face Sam, nudging his arm as he laughs, “Dude. Pecan pie.”

And if the waitress deflates a little at the sudden loss of attention, Sam can’t say he blames her. Because Dean being excited and smiling like that is enough to get almost anyone hooked, way better than the nearly-sharkish ones he gives cops and civilians on cases and a lot more satisfying than Dean’s horny leer.

But Dean turns back to her just as suddenly and says, “Table for two and I’m definitely getting some pecan pie.”

"Will you calm down?" Sam snaps, kicking at Dean under their booth as soon as the waitress is out of earshot. "Gonna give the girl whiplash with the hot and cold treatment."

"With the what?" Dean laughs. "Do you know how long it’s been since I had homemade pecan pie? Has nothing to do with her." At Sam’s continued silence, he rolls his eyes. "Fine, I’ll give her some real attention. She seems interested enough, anyway."

Before Sam can say anything, she comes back with a strawberry shake for Dean and a chocolate one for Sam. “You two need another minute?” she asks, smiling at them both even though her eyes linger on Dean.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean says, licking his lips as he gives her an entirely different smile. Under the table, his bow legs catch one of Sam’s and rubs, making Sam shift in his seat while the waitress flushes at his brother’s smile. With a nod and smile of her own, she walks away, leaving Sam to try and pull himself free without making himself look like a fool.

"What’re you-"

"What’s the matter, Sammy? Feelin’ a lil jealous over there?"

"Shut up," Sam snaps, twisting his leg left and right to no avail. "Will you cut it out?"

"Cut what out?" Dean asks, blinking up at him with a smile that’s far more lewd than Sam’s comfortable seeing in public. "Haven’t seen you squirm in a while, Sammy. Gotta admit, I missed it."

"Jerk," Sam mumbles, ignoring the flush crawling up his neck by dragging his chocolate shake closer.

"Anyway," Dean says, letting go of Sam’s leg and sitting back in his seat, "was thinking we’d check out a flick while we’re here."

Sam frowns. “You wanna go watch a movie?”

The waitress, Cindy, Sam realizes as he reads her nametag, comes back to take Sam’s order - exactly the same to Dean’s except for the pie flavor - and barely stops himself from rolling his eyes at how excited the girl is when she talks to Dean.

The moment she leaves, Dean turns back to their conversation. “Yeah, why not?”

It takes Sam a moment to realize what Dean was talking about and shrugs as an answer. It brings out another smile and Sam’s not sure if his heart speeds because he’s happy to see his brother like this or if the beginnings of dread are starting to creep in.

They throw fries at each other over stupid comments and turn it into a game, aiming to get the fries in each other’s mouths as they wait for their pies. Sam can’t remember the last time he’s seen his brother this relaxed and happy. Knows he hasn’t been this happy since Jess was still around. And it’s been almost five and a half years since he’s been like this with Dean.

"You didn’t end up cursed by a witch, right?"

That gets Dean to stop laughing immediately. “That’s not funny,” he says. “Freakin’ witches, man. Rather face a Wendigo than any of them.”

They don’t say much as they eat their pies. Actually, Dean can’t because he’s too busy devouring it and moaning like a pornstar with nearly every bite. Sam doesn’t because he’s focusing on breathing through the sounds his brother makes as he eats.

Dean’s eyes are shining when he’s done, picking up Cindy’s number from the table as they leave and tossing it into the nearest bin about a block away. Sam’s still half-hard when they buy tickets to the next gun-slinging action-packed movie they could find, leaning against the building while he and Dean look up at the sky.

The sun’s past the horizon already and they’ve got another half hour before the movie starts. People from the town walk by them, hardly giving them another look as the two continue to stand, side-by-side with their backs against the wall.

"You know," Dean says, startling Sam from his thoughts, "this place ain’t that bad."

Not sure of what to say to that, Sam nods. “Yeah. Didn’t figure you for a small-town boy, though.”

Dean’s elbow hits him in the stomach for that one and Sam just laughs, still not able to grasp how easy everything is being between them. “Not like we could do big cities,” he says after a while. “Feds, man. Worse than me and you on a case.”

Sam snorts at that. “Why, ‘cuz there’s more of them than us out there?”

"Exactly," Dean says, gesturing at a bench that just opened up. "Imagine if there were thousands of us - not just hunters, but hunters with our determination. Ones with knowledge like we have, like Dad and Bobby-"

"Yeah," Sam interrupts, "I get it."

Dean huffs, crosses his arms and leans back on the bench, looking straight ahead of them and Sam feels like he’s missing something obvious. Dean’s never deflected this badly unless it was something serious, but then, he’s never stayed in one place with Sam for so long unless they were both in school, either.

"You wanna stay here a while?" he asks, fingers twitching with the need to touch his brother.

But Dean’s still upset about whatever it is and gives Sam nothing but a shrug in response.

"Or we could go see Cassie?"

"I don’t want to see her, Sam."

"Ok," Sam says, surprised by the anger in Dean’s voice. "Then what do you want, man?”

Dean sits up, turning to look at him and rubbing at his face. “What do I want? Really Sam? Let’s see. I want Dad back safe and the Yellow Eyed Freak rotting somewhere even Hell cringes at. I want Mom alive and you happy. I want this to stop being our responsibility, Sam.” He stops to shake his head, laughing angrily to himself before muttering, “But I can’t have what I want.”

"Well," Sam says, licking his lips and inching closer to Dean. "Right now we’ve got none of that. Dad’s gonna keep doing what he can to stop Yellow Eyes until the day he dies and maybe not even after that." He puts a hand up to stop Dean from interrupting him, hurrying on and trying to beat the flush already crawling up his neck. "I’ve always been happy with you, Dean. Not always when Dad was around, yeah, but always with you. With the visions and Jess’ death, seeing you almost die, just, trust me, Dean. If you want to stay here, with me, and just, just not hunt anymore. We could do it, man. Just me and you."

Dean’s silent for so long that the flush on Sam’s face turns into nothing but cold dread, grabbing the lapels of Dean’s jacket - their Dad’s, Dean kept it - and pulling him in for a kiss. Because even if his brother rejects him now, at least they had this. The kisses and heat, the love that was beyond what was expected of them.

And when he bit Dean’s lower lip, licking his way into that stubborn mouth, he swore things would be fine. Whether they stayed here or kept fighting for the rest of their lives.

"Sammy," Dean breathes, pushing Sam back onto the bench, forcing Sam to slouch so Dean could take over the kiss like he so clearly wanted. "Sam," Dean repeats, pulling away and shaking him a little. "You idiot we can’t just, just-"

"Just what, De?"

Green eyes stare at him with so much fear and love that he feels the beginnings of tears in his own eyes. Shaking his head and pulling in Dean for a hug.

"Come on," he says, choking on air when Dean hugs him back. "We’ve got a movie to watch."

Which is so ridiculous that they both start laughing.

Sam doesn’t bring it up again when they leave the town two nights later. And he stays quiet, smiling as brightly at Dean as Dean does to him when they stop at another small town.

Because their stays are getting longer.

**Author's Note:**

> How 'bout y'all let me know what ya think?


End file.
